La bruja
by Daffy666
Summary: Cuando algo que tenia planeado falla siempre hay una solución y aunque puede que no paresca que hiciste lo correcto... al final siempre sale el lado positivo del asunto -se que esta horrible el resumen pero denle una oportunidad por favor-.


_Aquí traigo un segundo intento de fic u.u, no soy muy bueno pero intento mejorar. Bueno aquí en este fic quiero explicar mejor a mi pareja crack favorita Gabriel x Matthew, es decir Cd. Juárez x Canadá, como dije en mi fic anterior Gabo no me pertenece, de hecho esta basado fisicamente en el dibujo del narcotráfico de Tifamex, sin embargo el hecho de hacerlo Cd. Juárez y la personalidad vienen de un foro de rol en donde precisamente existe esta pareja y es una de las favoritas ahi, no pretendo ofender a nadie de esa ciudad porque a mi me gusta mucho. _

_Pues ya sin mas les dejo el fic... por cierto Hetalia no es mio le pertenece a Himaruya-sama y no gano nada haciendo estas historias mas que mejorar mi redacción y entretenerme un rato._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_

Era 1 de noviembre en México, toda la gente se preparaba para la llegada de sus seres queridos, en las calles se podía observar como todas las personas iban de un lado al otro mientras hacían las preparaciones necesarias, el altar, las flores de cempasúchil los tamalitos y demás comida que siempre venia siendo al gusto de los difuntos.

Desde muy temprano toda la gente visitaba los panteones arreglando y llevando flores para tener felices a sus antepasados. Dentro del panteón de México se encontraban 2 chicos muy guapos y con muchas similitudes, ambos chicos arreglaban varias tumbas; sin embargo al que parecía ser mas serio no se le veía mucho ánimo, en cambio al otro parecía tener mucha energía puesto que iba de un lado a otro. Estos chicos eran José María Rodríguez Carriedo Xochicoatl y Gabriel Itzcoatl Rodríguez, las representaciones de México y Cd. Juárez respectivamente.

-apúrate Gabriel que debo regresar y ayudar a Matthew a supervisar, ya bastante ah hecho el pobre ayudándome con los bailables…-dijo mientas iba de un lado al otro.

-No se porque tanta prisa- molesto de que José prefiriera al hermano del gringo, no comprendía por qué tanta preocupación a fin de cuentas si el hermano era igual que el gringo seguro solo estaría fastidiando a su gente –no debiste invitarlo- con un genio de los mil demonios.

-Pos porque es invitado y no te quejes que Matty no es como el gringo- dijo terminando de arreglar –ya me voy te veo al rato en los bailables- al terminar de decirlo salió corriendo a bellas artes (?) donde las bailarinas y bailarines se preparaban y ensayaban duro.

Al llegar observo todo desde la puerta hasta dar con la persona que buscaba un chico de cabello rubio y un rulito curioso de ojos amatista al cual conocía muy bien.

-Matty!- grito mientras corría había él y lo abrazaba –¿Qué tal primito?- pregunto viendo los bailables desde donde estaba para luego fijarse en el chico.

-Bonjour José- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa –todo bien, al menos con estas bailables- señalo un par de sitios donde varias chicas y chicos practicaban.

-Te gusta el bailable de la bruja ¿verdad?- mas que interrogante era como una afirmación –No te culpo la neta esta bien chido y las chicas lo hacen muy bien- sincero mientras tomaba la mano de su primo y lo dirigía a la salida –pero antes de verlo bien aun hay cosas que hacer y tu te vienes conmigo- rio y prácticamente jalaba a Matthew fuera del edificio.

-Si la verdad es que me gusto mucho tanto la canción como la coreografía- comentó dejándose llevar a solo dios sabia donde. Hace días que estaba en México y la verdad se había divertido, y como invitado se podía quedar hasta después de esas fiestas, con todo lo que había escuchado estaba sumamente contento aunque no podía negar que era muy extraño.

-Mira mira ahí…-jala a su primo hasta un tienda para comprar los últimos detalles para adornar el lugar. Al salir de la tienda se dirigieron a una cafetería para poder comerse algo antes de que todo empezara –veras que todo queda genial- entraron a la cafetería y pidieron algo ligero para poder aguantar.

Después de eso siguieron arreglando los últimos detalles mientras se divertían y reían, sin embargo José estaba preocupado por su hermano a quien no había visto en todo el día y solo le rezaba a la virgencita porque no se metiera en problemas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del DF un chico de piel bronceada y ojos color topacio iba por ahí sin prestar mucha atención en lo que hacia. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la tumba del Sr Juárez, se quedo viendo la tumba y dejo una flor sencilla encima de esta, no podía negar que en verdad apreció a ese señor y le agradecía muchas cosas. Salió del lugar y soltando un suspiro se dirigió a la casa de su hermano a cambiarse para estar listo en la noche.

Pasaban las horas y todo parecía normal al menos hasta que llegó el momento de presentar los bailables. José y Matthew observaban los últimos ensayos hasta que en un momento la bailarina principal de la canción "La Bruja" se lastimó el tobillo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó José algo preocupado puesto que ese bailable era muy importante junto con la canción de la Llorona, es decir toda su gente esperaba esas presentaciones.

-Creo…creo que me torcí el tobillo- contestó la chica intentando pararse sin embargo le era imposible –Lo siento mucho…creo que no podre bailar- suspiro.

-No te preocupes no fue tu culpa- le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió al maestro de baile.

-Y bien…¿Qué planeas hacer?- dirigiéndose a José algo estresado y como no si su mejor bailarina se había lastimado.

-No lo se, si no encontramos a alguien que pueda tomar su lugar seguro se cancela este número- explico al maestro y comenzaron una discusión sobre lo que tenían que hacer y cual eras el mejor camino.

Por otro lado Matthew se sentía triste él quería ver ese bailable, era una lastima que se tuviera que cancelar. Observo como José discutía con otro señor pero decidió no prestar atención, después de todo no era asunto suyo.

-Estas loco!- exclamo un poco alterado José –No le puedo pedir que haga eso!- grito llamando la atención de los que estaban ahí.

-Es la única forma- dijo serio el maestro, él pensaba que el chico rubio podría tomar el lugar de su bailarina, solo era cuestión de que practicara un poco y usara un vestido –Él conoce todos los pasos…solo necesitaría un ensayo rápido y listo- sumamente serio.

-Estas loco…-mira de reojo a Matt, era cierto que su primo tenia facciones finas y nadie notaria que era un chico y ayudaría mucho la situación pero…-si no le dices tu se lo digo yo- dijo el maestro viéndolo dudar y metiendo presión.

-Pero…es que…yo…AH! esta bien…- grito y se dirigió a su primo no muy seguro –Oye Matty emm bueno…el profe cree tener una solución- no quería decirle pero era necesario.

-¿En serio? Y… ¿Cuál es?- preguntó ilusionado de poder ver el baile.

-Pus..pus bueno el…veras…-no sabia como decírselo- el cree que…que.. pos que tu podrías tomar el lugar de la chica por tu apariencia y porque te sabes los pasos- desvió la mirada pues no sabia como reaccionaria su primo.

-Wha..What?- no sabía como reaccionar, es decir, si se sabía los pasos pero no se creía capaz de hacerlo –José no puedo y lo sabes- algo sonrojado y nervioso.

-por favor Matty no te lo pediría si no confiara en ti…porfas…-le pidió haciendo una cara de borrego a medio morir.

-José…yo…yo…- no podía decirle que no a su primo y menos cuando ponía esa cara de sufrimiento –de acuerdo tu ganas- suspiro rindiéndose, no sabia como terminaría todo pero pues ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

José al escuchar la respuesta de su primo fue por el profesor y este se llevo a Matthew a otra habitación aparte para que se probara el dichoso vestuario y que ensayara un poco los pasos, aunque mas que los pasos lo que buscaba el maestro es que Matthew tuviera el equilibro necesario mientras bailaba en tacones y con una pequeña veladora en su cabeza.

Luego de un rato, José salió detrás de bambalinas y se sentó en primera fila apartando un lugar a su hermano. Gabriel llego solo unos pocos minutos después –lo siento es que tenia cosas que hacer- dijo el chico de ojos dorados y se sentó sin esperar respuesta de su hermano puesto que los bailables ya empezaban.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los números desde leyendas hasta canciones como la de la llorona y demás cuentos de terror hasta que por fin luego de todo eso comenzaron a presentarse uno a uno los bailables hasta llegar al de la bruja.

Comenzó la música y toda la gente guardo silencio prestando total atención a la canción.

_Hay que bonito es volar_

_Y a las 2 de la mañana_

_Y a las 2 de la mañana_

_Hay que bonito es volar_

_Hay mamá._

Las chicas y Matthew salieron acomodándose en el escenario con una sonrisa y comenzando a bailar mientras se ponían la veladora en la cabeza. Toda la gente esta observando y se sorprendieron al ver que no era la chica de siempre la principal pero sin duda pensaban que la niña era linda y lo hacia bien.

Volar y dejarse caer…

En los brazos de tu hermana

En los brazos de tu hermana

Y hasta quisiera llorar.

Todo iba muy bien y el publico estaba encantado con lo que pasa, algunos estaban comentando que tan bien estaba, otros cuantos solo comentaban lo guapas que se veían las chicas.

-A que lo hacen bien ¿verdad Gaby?-dijo José viendo el bailable y de reojo observaba a su hermano quien sorpresivamente estaba muy calmado.

-mmmh- fue lo único que soltó puesto que estaba mas concentrado en ver bailar a la chica rubia, no sabia que es lo que tenia pero…podía decir que llamaba su atención y lo que Gabriel quería lo conseguía…y en esos momentos solo quería a esa chica.

Me agarra la bruja, me lleva al cuartel

Me vuelve maceta, me da de comer

Me agarra la bruja, me lleva al cerrito

Me sienta en sus piernas me da de besitos.

Matthew bailaba algo incomodo por todo lo que llevaba encima y por los zapatos de tacones, pero sonreía bastante porque tal parecía que nadie había notado que era hombre y que no debería estar ahí.

Y hay dígame, hay dígame, hay dígame usted

Cuantas criaturitas se ha chupado usted

Ninguna, ninguna

Ninguna no ve

Que ando en pretensiones de chuparlo a usted

Todo continuo tranquilamente, mientras bailaba eh iba de un lado para el otro tratando de no caerse buscaba a su primo, lo busco y busco hasta que lo hayo en primera fila hablando con otro chico al cual no conocía, era alto de piel morena y ojos dorados, se parecía a José pero tenia algo diferente, claro aparte de que se veía muy concentrado en algo.

Y ahora si maldita bruja...

Ya te chupastes a mijo

Ya te chupastes a mijo

Y ahora s maldita bruja…

Gabriel no despegaba su mirada de la pista, mas específicamente de la chica rubia y es que como no verla, la chica tenia buen cuerpo, rasgos finos, y una mirada que no sabia si era verdadera., es decir; tanta ternura e inocencia no podían ser reales, aunque esos ojos amatistas desprendían una dulzura y una pureza muy creíble.

Y ahora le vas a chupar

Y a tu marido el ombligo

Y a tu marido el ombligo

Y ahora le vas a chupar.

Me agarra la bruja, me lleva al cuartel

Me vuelve maceta, me da de comer

Me agarra la bruja, me lleva al cerrito

Me sienta en sus piernas me da de besitos.

Y hay dígame, hay dígame, hay dígame usted

Cuantas criaturitas se ha chupado usted

Ninguna, ninguna

Ninguna no ve

Que ando en pretensiones de chuparlo a usted

Así continuo la canción hasta que al fin termino y toda la gente que estaba ahí aplaudía, las bailarinas hicieron una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento y salieron de escenario. Gabriel al ver que todo había acabado se levanto e su lugar y sin despedirse de su hermano se fue a buscar a la chica.

-¡Ey! Gabriel! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó José preocupado por su hermano, en todo el bailable había estado muy serio u concentrado en algo –Diablos!- maldijo puesto que no podía salir en ese momento debía esperar hasta que su jefe le diera la oportunidad de irse.

En otro lado de Bellas artes Matty prácticamente corría para poder cambiarse, ya no podía soportar esos zapatos. Se detuvo durante un instante y se quito los tacones –dios no vuelvo a hacer esto…-suspira y camina hasta la habitación que le había asignado para cambiarse. Sin embargo no noto como alguien lo seguía hasta ahí, simplemente se dio cuenta hasta que esa persona lo tenia contra la pared.

-¿Quién…?- no termino la pregunta cuando vio al chico que minutos antes estaba con su primo sentado en primera fila.

-No te incumbe…solo vengo a hacer una simple pregunta…- lo mira a los ojos y quedo nuevamente hipnotizado -¿Qué diablos me hiciste? ¿Qué utilizaste para hacerme caer ante ti?- preguntó molesto mientras con una mano acariciaba su cuello y con la otra intentaba subir el vestido.

Matthew se quedo sorprendido por las preguntas, el no tenia idea de como reaccionar ante eso, ni siquiera entendía la situación, como podía el chico decir eso si no se conocían – ¡Ey! No hagas eso! Suéltame!- dijo al sentir como subía el vestido –no soy una mujer!- gritó dejando salir la verdad, abrió los ojos espantado pues le había prometido a José no decir nada a nadie pero quizás así el chico que tenia en frente lo dejaría en paz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo Gabriel puesto que el chico debajo suyo tenia toda la pinta de ser una chica, es decir rasgos pequeños y finos y sin duda esos ojos que irradiaban inocencia, eso debía ser una broma.

-pues no, no soy una mujer…- dijo Matty un poco mas seguro de lo que hacia.

Gabriel se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que decidió que eso no le importaba –No me interesa… tu me hechizaste y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias de tus propios acciones- acto seguido el chico comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del otro por encima del vestido hasta que se arto de esas acciones tan insignificantes y como puedo se deshizo del vestido.

-Matty! Gabriel! ¿Dónde andan?- se escucho un grito cerca de la habitación en la que se encontraban ambos chicos. José llevaba 5 minutos buscándolos y esos 2 no más no se aparecían.

Gabriel al verse interrumpido y cerca de ser descubierto quito el vestido y empujo a Matthew a un armario que tenían cerca de ahí –donde hagas un ruido güerito conocerás la razón de porque soy la ciudad mas violenta del mundo- amenazo mientras con una de sus manos cubría la boca del mas bajo.

-chinitas… juraría que estaban por aquí- comentó mientras observaba la habitación "vacía" –me lleva la que me trajo- salió del cuarto para seguir buscando a su hermano y a su primo.

Luego de unos minutos en los que nadie se movía Gabriel dejo de escuchar los pasos y la voz de su hermano y soltando un suspiro salió del cuarto junto a Matt –bien hecho- volteo a verlo pero la apariencia del otro sin vestido solo con unos boxers y su piel tan blanca lo hizo recordar porque se encontraba ahí. Volvió a arrinconar al mas bajo y esta vez mientras tocaba su cuerpo fue bajando su rostro al cuello donde deposito algunos besos y mordidas dejando marcas muy obvias.

Mientras exploraba podía escuchar las quejas pero eso no evitaba que escuchara uno que otro suspiro que se escapaba de los labios del rubio de ojos bonitos.

-Ey no please!- dijo Matthew sonrojándose al sentir las caricias del otro –déjame por favor… no quiero- mientras se retorcía para que lo dejara libre.

-tu dices que no pero…- bajo del cuello hacia el torso del chico mientras lamia, besaba y mordía en ciertas zonas dejando obvio para el final los pequeño botoncitos del chico –tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa-

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y se arto de estar torturando al chico de manera placentera y decidió que podía avanzar mas por lo que tomo al chico separándolo de la pared y haciendo que se recostara en el frio suelo cosa que provoco que el otro soltara un suave gemido ante el cambio de temperatura.

Una vez en el suelo le quito los boxers dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo y comenzó a prepararlo de manera extrañamente suave porque sabía por alguna extraña razón que el chico era virgen, al terminar pensando que era suficiente se introdujo primero lento pero al sentirlo decidió dejar eso de lado e introducirse de una sola estocada.

-AH!- gritó demostrando así su dolor –no sigas!- soltando algunas lagrimitas porque en serio le había dolido.

(Aquí va el lemon que no voy a escribir porque siendo sincera no ando inspirada quizás el próximo fic pueda tener lemon)

Después de que terminaron y Gabriel salió de su interior se dio cuenta de que había lastimado al chico, no era su intensión pero es que el otro era muy bueno en eso, aunque claro que se noto que era la primera vez del otro.

-eres un idiota- comento Matt aun con unas lagrimitas escurriendo por sus ojos cosa que hizo que a Gabriel le doliera una parte en el pecho aunque no entendía por qué ¿acaso era por las lágrimas del otro? (N/A: no wey seguramente es porque le gusto un buen que le quitaras la vir****dad), por alguna razón no quería ver al otro lastimado.

-Emmm yo… bueno…- no sabia como disculparse y también estaba el hecho de que nunca lo había hecho, solo José lograba eso y raras veces –perdí el control pero… fue tu culpa por haber captado mi atención- excusándose.

Matthew se quedo sorprendido al escucharlo, acaso…¿le había dado a entender que le gustaba?, no podía creerlo, simplemente las acciones del otro mostraban todo lo contrario; incluso parecía como si lo hubiese utilizado sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que eso no era verdad.

-Me gustas…- soltó de repente bajado la mirada, ya se esperaba un tu no me gustas, solo era para pasar el rato –bueno creo que lo mismo- contesto el otro de manera distante pues su forma de ser le prohibía ponerse amable con el rubio. Matt sonrió y abrazo al más alto dándole de paso un tierno beso cosa que dejo sorprendido al otro.

-Valió la pena el dolor- dándole una sonrisa muy dulce a Gabriel para luego tomar su ropa y vestirse.

-Es la primera vez que disfruto de estas fechas- se acomodó su propia ropa mientras miraba a su ¿amante? ¿Novio? Lo que fuera mientras le perteneciera solo a él.

Ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la entrada de bellas artes donde se encontraron con José quien la verlos salir se quedo sorprendido –Bueno y ustedes ¿Dónde andaba? Esperen… ¿se conocen?- al ver que salieron juntos.

-nos encontramos camino a la salida- mintió Gabriel pues no quería que su hermano comenzara a fastidiar.

-si así es y como lo vi junto a ti en el bailable lo reconocí- siguió con la mentira viendo de reojo a Gabriel y sonriendo, sin duda ese había sido el mejor festejo que había tenido en su vida.

Fin

_Bueno sé que no es lo mejor pero bueno aquí esta... por favor comenten algo lo que sea review buenos, malos, tomatazos... (Obvio todo con respeto por favor)._


End file.
